Same Past, Same Story, A New Life
by cutie3239
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Just Like You Well, Almost." Kat Wittmer is enjoying her new life, but when a familiar face returns to her, he not only brings good memories, but also her past life. And then everything about her new life starts to be too much like a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!! Couldn't keep away for too long. Anway, here's the first instalment's storyid= 5780322. Be sure to read "I'm Just Like You... Well, Almost," first to understand all about the characters.**

**And now, without further adu, the first chapter to "Same Past, Same Story, A New Life"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Another sunny spring day, and it was already starting to hit the 80s in the southern part of New Jersey. Getting into her brand new Chevy Camaro, Katherine Wittmer placed her art portfolio into the backseat for the last time before she drove off toward her apartment. It was nice being able to finally go home and not have to worry about tomorrow, for that was her last class of her semester, and she had a whole summer off.

And soon Lily would be out of school and finished with her junior year of high school. Kat was amazed at how quickly Lily went back to school after having her baby, Jonathan, and not even missing a beat. Of course, with both of them in school, the girls needed to get a part-time babysitter to watch him, but soon they wouldn't even need the sitter. Kat got a job at an art studio and they loved Jonathan, and even encouraged her to bring Lily and the baby to the studio all the time.

But even though Kat was completely happy with where her life was, she still did feel like there was something missing. And her mind often wandered off to where she might be if she decided to not give up hunting for good. But she made that choice for the guy she loved, even if it killed her.

As she pulled up to the apartment, Kat could here the sitter playing with the baby in the small courtyard behind the three-story building. Deciding to walk around back to relieve the sitter, Kat grabbed her portfolio, locked the car, and went behind the building.

"Hey, Lydia," Kat called to the woman who held the baby in her lap as she gently rocked on a swing. "My classes are finally over for the summer."

"Well, that's wonderful dear," replied the kind older woman, handing Kat her nephew. "And the little jellybean was just perfect today."

"That's great, isn't it?" Kat cooed to the baby, who smiled slightly at her.

"But there _was_ someone who stopped by looking for you," the old woman trailed off, catching Kat's attention. "He said he'd stop by later… Heavens, what was his name…"

"I think it was Dean," replied a voice from behind Kat that made her freeze in place. Slowly, Kat turned to see the man who, less than a year ago, almost hit her sister with his car, stand in the gateway to the courtyard.

A smile flickered across Kat's face as she slowly stepped towards him, baby still in her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep back her emotions.

"Someone told me there was pie," he smiled in return.

"Let me guess…"

"Yup! It was me!" called Lily as she skipped into the courtyard and took the baby from Kat. "Oh, and just to let ya know, if the school asks about how my doctor's appointment went, tell them it was fine."

Rolling her eyes on how such a bad influence her sister was, Kat returned her attention back to Dean. "What are you really doing here?"

With his crooked smile, he replied, "To do this," and then he kissed her on the lips. It was exactly how she remembered, and yet it was a million times better.

Kat leaned out of it and glared at him. Dean replied, "Yeah, I know. I'll get in trouble eventually, but _this_ kind of danger I enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

A pizza was ordered, and the Wittmers and the Winchester, plus baby, sat in the living room of the new apartment and watched TV. It was like finding an old friend, Kat believed. It was exactly like how they left off, even though they haven't seen each other in almost a year.

"So how's the college life?" Dean asked, leaning back into the couch as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"I like it," Kat replied, honestly. "But it's not your scene. Too many smart people."

"Yeah, when I was at Stanford, I could never seen Dean going somewhere like that," Sam added as he took Jonathan from Lily. "Actually, I can't even believe he made it through high school."

It didn't surprise Kat that Dean smacked his brother on the head, since it happened from time-to-time. Especially when there was a funny comment made against him.

Through all the normality that Kat felt, though, there was a question that hung in the air. What were they _really_ doing here? There must have been a reason why they came all the way to New Brunswick, New Jersey. She just didn't know what it was. And they weren't talking. Yet.

So conversation continued like normal, and when Lily took Jonathan with her to bed, that's when the inquisition started. "Why are you guys here?" she asked, taking everyone off-guard.

"How'd I know you'd ask that question sooner or later?" Dean asked as he sat up straighter.

"Cause I'm me and you're you," was her reply. When Dean didn't answer Kat's first question though, she turned her gaze to Sam. "_You_ want to tell me?"

Sam looked flustered as he tried to think of something to say. But when he realized there was nothing coming to his mind, he gave in. "We think Lucifer is going to try raising a demon in the area."

"Sam!" Dean sighed, due to him not wanting to tell Kat anything.

Kat flicked her eyes in Dean's direction. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I was!" he injected. "Eventually." Kat glared at him. "Maybe." Another hard glare. "Ok, I was thinking about it still! Happy?"

"No," she replied flatly as she stood up and picked up the garbage. "You could have called to tell me about this. I could have checked stuff out."

"I thought you quit this life," Sam called from the living room as Kat walked into the kitchen.

With a sigh, Kat replied, "You can _leave_ a life, but you can _never_ quit it."

"So what are you going to do then?"

Leaning against the doorjamb, Kat looked up at the ceiling and smiled slightly to herself. "Guess I'm going to help ya."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. My mind is on school-time still. But since spring break just started, next week I hopefully will be able to post at least a chapter per day. Happy Easter/Pass Over everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I don't usually post before the story, but I want to get attention for this. **

**Let's do something exciting. I want to try and get the 'Kat Wittmer series' to be read by everyone! Post the link to both of the stories everywhere!! Share it with everyone. Hey, if you want, put a note on someone's back with all the information on it. Do what ever it takes. Also, I've set up an email for the project/stories/questions/anything. It's (remove the spaces) kat _ witt mer _ pro ject . ya hoo . c o m . So, let's get the two stories to total in more than 10 thousand hits!! The game starts now!! **

* * *

"No, out of the question!" Dean yelled once he and Kat got outside. "I'm not going to let you help in this. It's not your fight."

"And why can't it be?" she asked, calmly, as she leaned against her black Camaro.

"Because…" He had to search for his words, but it wasn't working. The face he had on was one Kat learned quickly. Dean was going to try to lie out of it.

And the look that Kat gave Dean told him he wasn't going to win. Sighing, he walked over to Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't send you into something like this. I've lost too many people for this stupid fight already."

"Like Ellen and her daughter?" Kat asked, her voice soft and careful. She knew that this was bringing up a hard subject, and the look in Dean's eyes when she said that was sad and hurt. "Look, I get that you must have loved them, but trust me when I say that, if they felt the same way I do about you and Sam, then you know I'm going to fight like hell."

With a sigh, Dean looked down at Kat with a soft gaze. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" he asked.

"Hmm… Nope!" She replied with a smile. Then she quickly kissed him on the cheek and got into her car. "Now, come on. You're going to experience some college life." That seemed to bring up his mood, because Dean raised his eyebrows and just walked right over to the passenger's side and got in, no objections.

* * *

Kat brought Dean over to a local bar, where a lot of the students liked to hang out, twenty-one or not. The place was packed, and the music was so loud, they could hear it before they even got in. It was crazy and loud, and everyone was dancing and drinking, doing the normal college stuff.

Pulling Dean to the bar, they ordered their drinks and sat on the bar stools. Dean looked like he was almost in complete awe over the scene in front of him. "This place is amazing," he finally admitted.

Wrinkling her nose as she took a sip of her drink, Kat replied, "Thought you'd think that."

"Only thing better would be…" Then he looked over a Kat, who was daring him to finish he's sentence. "Pie. It'd be better if there was pie."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," Kat replied with a knowing smile. Guys had only one thing on their mind, and seldom was it ever pie. But it was nice that Dean changed his thought, even if she knew what he was really thinking.

"So what else do the crazy college people do?" he asked as two girls in mini-skirts and skin-tight blouses walked past, his gaze following.

"Not much else. But I heard there's something called studying."

"That's boring. I'd rather do this all the time."

"You do this a lot anyway," Kat injected.

"True," Dean smiled back. When he brought his gaze back to Kat's, though, he didn't even seem to really see her. Before Kat could ask what's going on and look over her shoulder to see what he was really looking at, he had grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the bar.

The air was cooler outside, and a lot less crowded, but there were the drunken people from oher bars who were tryi8ng to get past the bouncers to get in. Dean seemed to completely ignore the one who walked into him as he pushed past and dragged Kat to the car. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Lucifer was in there," he replied simply as he placed Kat in the passenger's seat, of her own car, and got into the driver's.

"Well, that's great," Kat laughed. "One look at him and we forget who's car this is."

They were already headed down the street by the time Dean looked over at her. "You're not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?" asked a strange, masculine voice from the back. When Dean and Kat turned to face him, the man just smiled and twitched his hand, which sent the car flipping.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kat came to, her head was leaning against the door, and the world in front of her was sideways. It took Kat a minute to realize that the car was on its side, and that she was the only person in the car. Panic struck her as she tried to get her seatbelt unbuckled, till she heard voices from outside the car.

Through the shattered window, Kat could see Dean talking with the person who was in the car, and he wasn't happy. Their voices were inaudible, but the gestures that Dean was making and the stiffness of his back were perfect clues on how angry he was.

As Kat's vision started to blur again, the images in front of her changed, and she wasn't sure what was happening anymore. Then she could have sworn she heard someone next to her, a soft hand against her face.

"I'm getting you out," said the voice. _Castiel?_ Kat wanted to ask, but she found herself passing out before she could.

* * *

"What do you mean Kat was in a car accident?" Lily yelled as she walked into the hospital, sleeping baby in arms, as Sam trailed behind her.

Dean and Castiel were standing in front of a room, and Lily saw her sister sleeping in the room. When Dean heard Lily yell, he looked up at the angry sister. "Look, Lily-"

"You're back for a _day_ and Kat's already hurt!" Lily kept yelling, rocking the now awake Jonathan. "What the hell happened?"

"This isn't something we should be talking about here," murmured Castiel.

Lily changed her gaze to the angel, someone she never met, and asked, "And who are you?"

"A question for a different day," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Look, Kat's fine. She's just sleeping now." And with that, Lily pushed past the two guys and into Kat's room.

When the door slammed shut, Kat jolted out of the peaceful sleep she was in. She remembered little of the ride to the hospital, and even less about what happened after. Seeing Lily standing at the foot of the bed with the baby in her arms made Kat remember why she stopped hunting. "Sorry," she smiled meekly at her younger sister.

Lily's hard glare turned into a sarcastically surprised look. "Seriously?" she asked, switching Jonathan to the other arm. "I mean, come on, do I look like an idiot, Kat? I knew you'd do something reckless."

Confused, Kat thought she was going crazy. "What reckless thing did I do?" she asked.

Now, Lily looked at Kat with real surprise. "Didn't you do something stupid to get into a car accident?" Her older sister replied her with a hard glare, and then Lily asked, "What really happened?"

"I'll tell you at home," Kat replied, leaning her head into the pillow. "I don't really remember, but I'll promise you that I wasn't driving."

Lily looked confused, then angry. Being handed the baby, Kat watched Lily walk out of the room and, through the window, watched Lily scream at Dean, who just looked too helpless to do anything about it. "Now this is the point where I tell you that I thought her that angry look," Kat whispered to Jonathan, referring to the look of a killer Lily was giving Dean.

* * *

**Remember, keep spreading the stories!! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, watch you're head," Sam cautioned as he helped Kat out of the car. The doctors let Kat leave the next morning, only after she promised not to do any extraneous activities for the next month. Her car had been completely totaled, and nothing could have been done to fix it. So that's how she ended up letting Sam help her out of the Impala's passenger seat and into her quiet apartment.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked, watching Kat flop into the couch and lean her head against a pillow. Jonathan was with the babysitter for the day, and Lily was at class for 3 more hours. Dean was nowhere to be heard from, and Sam didn't seem to want to let Kat out of her sight.

"Get me a new head?" she asked, her head spinning from the concussion.

That made Sam smile, seeing that Kat was starting to feel better. "Sorry, won't happen."

"Too bad," Kat replied, bringing her legs up on the couch and laying down. "This hurts worse than when I killed my Mustang." Memories of her cherry red mustang flooded back to her, and how she let the car fishtail so she can find the demon and where her sister was.

That day ended badly. Not only was it the day that she lost her favorite car in the world, but she also learned that something about her would cause the brothers to split up. And then her aunt being possessed and killed by a demon… Kat didn't want to remember anymore of those 24 hours.

"You hit your head worse this time," Sam remarked, setting down a bottle of water on the coffee table in front of Kat. "Seriously, you should take some Advil or something."

Kat tried to sit up, but was hit with a case of dizzies and laid back down. "Maybe later." Sam just nodded his head and sat down in a chair across from the couch. The TV flipped on, but it stayed at a quiet whisper. The whole apartment was quiet, and Kat was almost asleep when a loud bang rang through the house as the door slammed shut.

"That's not an option, Cas!" Dean yelled as him and Castiel strode into the apartment. Dean's shoulders were tense, and Cas had the same calm face as usual.

"Guys, maybe you should-" Sam started.

"It might be the only way to find Lucifer again," Cas yelled back as Kat pulled a pillow over her head, trying to block out the sounds.

"We're not putting Kat in danger again!"

"Dean, Cas, can you two-" Sam tried again.

But Dean still didn't hear Sam, and the three of them just kept raising their voices to be heard. Finally, Kat gave up on trying to have some quiet and flung the pillow that was over her head directly into Dean's face. "Can you take it outside?" she yelled, her voice pounding in her head. "Or have you all forgotten that I'm having the world's worst headache right now?"

Silence enveloped the room as they looked at Kat as though she just appeared there. It was almost a minute before any of them said anything or even moved, and then Dean came around the couch, sat on the floor, and placed a hand on my face. "Whoops?" he smiled, a goofy smile on his face.

"Whoops by butt," Kat sighed, laying her head down on the couch and closing her eyes. "So what does Cas want to do with me?"

She could sense Dean stiffened next to her, and Castiel said, "I believe the only way we can find Lucifer again is with you. Now that Lucifer knows that you are with the Winchesters, he knows how to find them; through you. This could be how we set up our next attack."

"Ok," Kat replied with a sleepy voice. "I'll do it."

"What?" Dean asked; anger mixed with surprise.

"Sure, but only if Lily and Jonathan aren't around," Kat mumbled as sleep slowly crept up on her.

"This is ridiculous," Dean sighed, but he couldn't argue with Kat anymore. Mostly because she was sound asleep and she hadn't slept at all in the hospital. He couldn't wake her, but he was going to talk to her about it as soon as she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

The warm smell of homemade burgers filled the air as Kat slowly woke up from the couch. Sam was lying on the floor with Jonathan on his chest, just silently watching TV. His eyes flickered toward me as I rose from the couch. I wiggled my fingers, and Sam returned the gesture, not trying to wake the sleeping baby.

Slowly, I got up and followed my nose into the kitchen, where I could see Dean standing in front of the stove. "I didn't think you knew how to cook," Kat said as she leaned her head against the wall.

"He doesn't," Lily smiled as she whipped her hands on a towel and walked back into the kitchen. "He's learning."

Dean turned and stuck his tongue out at Lily, before smiling and walking over to me. He laced his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "How's the cabasa?" he asked.

"Feel's like I hit it against a car a couple of times. Oh, wait. I did."

"I heard that really hurts," he smiled as Kat glowered at him. "Not in the mood for fun?"

"Not even a bit." Kat unlaced herself from Dean and walked into the kitchen to observe how Lily's cooking was going. "No fires?"

"Only a slight one," Lily said as she dumped some macaroni into a strainer. "But that's only 'cause that smarty-pants over there decided to stick paper towel on a hot burner.

"How was I supposed to know it was on?"

"The counter top turns beat red instead of black when the flattop is on?" Lily replied, her voice full of attitude.

Once Lily turned her back, Dean started to mock her. But Kat only laughed when Dean got hit in the face by a flying piece of wet paper towel. Kat had to admit her sister had great aim.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and quietly. Jonathan didn't cry, and quickly fell back asleep once Lily laid him back down. It was quiet for the rest of the night, and it was perfect for them to all sit in the living room and watch a movie like normal people.

But normal people didn't have angels interrupt them when they least expected it.  
No one knew how long Cas was standing there, but when he cleared his throat and caused everyone to jump, he didn't even seem to pick up on the invasion.

"How can we help ya, Cas?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Tonight would be a good time to go looking for Lucifer," he replied in an even tone. Kat could feel him stiffen next to her as Cas brought that up. But she was going to make light of it.

"Kay. Let's go," she said, jumping up, a bit too fast, and swaying a little.

"You're in no shape to party yet," Dean said, trying to get Kat to sit back down before she passed out.

"I have to agree with Dean on this one, Kat," Lily replied, quietly. "I don't think you're ready yet."

"Well, I'm going," Kat replied and staggered out the door. She almost made it to the stairs before the world started to spin and she had to sit down. Leaning her head against the cool bars, Kat wished this stupid injury would be over soon.

Slowly, though, she could feel herself being lifted. Looking up, Kat saw Dean wrapping his arms under her and carrying her back to the room. "You're stopping my escape," she smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No, I'm stopping someone from driving drunk," he smiled back. Dean carried her back into the apartment and into her bedroom, where he laid her down on top of the blankets.

Half-asleep again, Kat found herself mumbling, "Why did I tell you to leave?" before she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dean closed Kat's bedroom door, he was blindsided by Lily, who stood waiting with her hands on her hips and an attitude on her face. "What crawled up your skirt?" he asked, trying to bypass her. Didn't work.

"What are your intensions for my sister?" she demanded, not letting Dean go down the hallway.

"Didn't I already go through an interrogation? And what happened to the nice Lily from last year?"

"That was hormonal-Lily," she replied, waving off Dean's attempt to change the subject. "Stop avoiding it. Can't you see that what you're doing is eventually going to hurt Kat?"

"I'm not doing anything to hurt her," Dean said, finally being able to push past Lily.

"Oh, but you are!" Lily replied, storming after him down the hall. "You don't see how my sister changes from a rock-solid person to a pile of Jell-o when you walk into a room." That caused Dean to stop in his track, and Lily realized she had to keep the upper hand in the conversation in order to get it across

"I know my sister, and when she's with you, she's completely different. I've never seen Kat willing to put herself in such a stupid situation at the flick of a moment before. What you do to her… It's going to kill her, Dean."

Dean whirled on Lily, his face not angry, but it defiantly wasn't a thrilled face from what Lily could figure out. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Then why'd you come back here?" Lily asked, her voice soft. "My sister has never fallen for someone as hard as she fell for you, and you coming back… I don't think Kat is going to be able to get over you if you keep coming back and then leaving to do Hell knows what."

Confusion clouded Dean's face, and Lily sighed at how stupid guys could be. "Look, its obvious Kat loves you," she explained. "And the more she loves you, the harder it'll hurt her when you leave again."

"So what are you expecting me to do, Doctor Wittmer?" Dean asked, sounding a bit obnoxious, but also like he was really asking for help.

"Love her back, you idiot! Think with your rock of a head and figure out what you think is a proper thing to do with your time." Lily started walking down the hall and rested against the door directly opposite of Kat's. "Just don't make me watch her spend half a year trying to get over you again." With that, Lily walked into her room and closed the door behind her, leaving Dean standing alone at the end of the hallway.

**

* * *

**

I know, very short chapter. Just figured you'd like to see from Lily's perspective again, and how she's dealing with Dean and Kat's relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kat was starting to feel a lot better. She didn't remember most of what happened that night, and her head still hurt. Then she wondered how she ended up in bed with her jeans still on.

Quickly, she changed out of her clothes from yesterday and put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Kat walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Lydia was standing by the stove with Jonathan in her arms, making him a bottle. "Where is everyone?" Kat asked as she sat down at one of the chairs in the kitchen. "And isn't today Saturday? You don't work on weekends."

"You're sister called," Lydia smiled, handing Kat an Orange. "She said she had somewhere to go, and that you weren't up to your normal self yet. I offered to stay here while she was gone."

"When did she leave?" Kat asked, peeling the Orange and putting a slice in her mouth.

"About an hour ago," Lydia replied, sitting down across the table. "Should be back soon."

Kat nodded, and almost on cue, the door opened and Lily walked in. "Thanks, Lydia. You were a big help." Lily then picked up her son and grabbed Kat by the wrist. "Got a surprise for you."

"Stop with the rushing," Kat complained as they headed toward the stairs. "Concussion, remember?"

"Whatever," Lily sighed. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Lily told Kat to close her eyes.

Kat did what she was told and allowed Lily to finish dragging her outside. "Ok… Open!"

When Kat's eyes fluttered open, she stood in almost complete shock of what stood in front of her. It was the same metallic red, optioned tail fin in place, and a pair of dog-tags hung from the mirror of the V6 Mustang.

Speechless, Kat walked up to the car that sat behind the Impala, where Sam and Dean leaned. She ran a hand across the hood of the car and almost passed out. "How did you guys…" Kat knew it wasn't the same car, but it was all the same inside and out.

"I tapped into my savings account," Lily smiled, feeling pleased of herself. When she saw her older sister's appalled face, Lily added, "Not the one Mom and Dad started. The one I had to pay for my own car. Figured you'd need one more."

With a smile, Kat wrapped her arms around Lily's neck. "I have the best little sister ever."

"No driving it yet," Dean said, pushing away from his car and walking over. "You still have a bad head injury."

Kat glared at him, then pouted. "Not even up and down the street?"

"No," he said in a hard voice.

"Fine," Kat said, making her way back to the house. "No pie for you then."

"That's cold!" he yelled after her. "I helped get you a car and you decide to not give me pie?"

* * *

******I missed the Mustang. Mustangs are so much nicer than any other car in the world. Except a Porsche. But if I can't afford the best car in the world, then Kat doesn't get one. Yet. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

It killed Kat to try and focus on the computer screen, but if she wanted to get a job and stop spending the money her parents left and finally feel like an adult, she was going to have to push through it. "Maybe I'll do it later," Kat decided when the words started to mesh together.

"Do what later?" Dean asked, leaning over her shoulder and looking at the computer screen. "You're getting a job?"

"Trying to, but all the words don't make sense when you can't see straight."

"Why are you getting a job?"

"Why are we having a Q and A?" Kat asked, rubbing her eyes and leaning back in the chair.

"Answer my question, and I'll go out and get you a French Vanilla Frappa-whatever from Starbucks," Dean whispered in her ear. _Oh, he's good_, Kat thought. It was her weakness. French Vanilla Frappachinos were Kat's favorite thing in the entire world. It was like Dean's pie addiction. But only slightly more tamed.

"I'm getting a job so I can stop living off my parents wealth, happy?" Kat asked with a tired voice, really wanting the frappachino more than anything.

When Dean didn't reply, Kat tipped her head back and looked up at him. "Get me coffee now?" she asked in a very cute, little kid like voice.

"You're 'family's wealth?'" Dean asked like he was confused on the subject on what wealth was. Then Kat realized that she never told Dean that her parents left behind a great deal of money for Kat and Lily.

Not wanting to get into an argument, Kat stood and wrapped her arms around Dean. "You know what? What I want more than a frappachino would be for you to drive me around in my car. I'll let you speed." She smiled up at him, knowing that he'd break. He always did.

But he just kept staring at Kat, like she just told him that she had given him a killer disease. "I'm going to take a walk," he said simply, unraveling himself from Kat's arms and walking out the door.

* * *

When Dean came back, almost an hour later, Lily sat in the living room alone. No one was in the apartment except for her, and he knew what was coming. "Where is everyone?"

"Sam took Kat and Jonathan out for dinner," Lily replied simply, a glare on her face. "I told them I had homework and wasn't hungry. I was lying. I wanted to wait to for you to come back so I can kill you."

Dean rolled his eyes and fell into the chair. "I didn't do anything," he sighed as one of his arms fell over his eyes.

"Just because you didn't do anything doesn't mean Kat isn't happy about how you acted!" Lily yelled. "She didn't tell you about our parents leaving behind money for us _because_ she knew you'd over-react! And look at you, being a big baby over it."

"And how am I being a baby over it?" Dean asked, still refusing to look at Lily, which only made her angrier.

"Because, like I said before, Kat loves you and freaking makes every light step when you're here! I can't believe how much of an idiot you're being Dean, because seriously, if you can't see how much Kat loves you, then you should seriously leave."

"And what if I will?" Dean yelled, standing up finally to face Lily. "What if I decide to just leave her?"

"Because I know you love her too." That caught Dean off-guard. And Lily liked the fact that she could so easily do that. "And if you don't tell her that, then you both will be idiots and mess something up."

* * *

**I know, this chapter is a bit confusing, but trust me when I say this will play a part later on. I just need Kat to stop having a concussion so she can stop being a baby!**

**Kat- 'I'm not being a baby! Dean just has that affect on me (sighs)'**

**Me- 'Uh-hu. Whatever'**

**^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

A week after the accident, Kat could easily see straight and stare at the lines from her current drawing as not one big mess of colored lines. It pleased her that she could even drive her new baby, even though it wasn't as tricked-out as the Mustang before had been.

But thoughts of the argument from the night before still rang in her mind. Kat wasn't ready to give up her side of the argument, and apparently, neither was Dean. The scene from last night just kept playing in her head like a movie, and she wished it stopped.

_Kat- 'So what if I decide to get a job, Dean? Are we still having this argument?'_

_Dean- 'We wouldn't if you had told me earlier about who you really were.'_

_Kat- 'Since when did money ever make me a different person than who I was? Last time I checked, I'm still the girl who lived in cheep motels up until last year.'_

_Dean- 'You aren't the same person!'_

_Kat- 'Well, if I'm not the same person, then you can get the hell out of my house.'_

Kat never remembered Dean being such an idiot before, but if that was how he was going to play, fine. Kat can go right back to being the closed-off girl she used to be. She'd tell him where to stick that attitude of his.

"Having an fight with yourself?" Lily asked as she closed the door to the apartment. Her sister's last day of school was coming up, and Kat kept forgetting that she'd get let out early from the jail everyone called 'school.'

"Was it that obvious?" Kat asked, putting down her sketchpad and leaning over the back of the couch to look at her sister.

Lily raised her eyebrows, then closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm your sister. It's always obvious." Then she walked around the couch and sat down on the couch with a thump. "And I know how you act when you're angry."

"I'm not angry," Kat replied back with a sneer. Lily glared back at Kat, who then sighed and commented, "Maybe a little."

"You should call him."

"Maybe he should be the adult this time and call me," Kat said, getting up and walking toward the door.

"Bring an umbrella. It's raining," Lily called over her shoulder as she headed down the hall to Jonathan's room.

Smiling to herself, Kat did as she was told and picked up the umbrella. Hopefully a nice long car ride would calm her down.

* * *

The roads were slick with rain, and even though the wipers were on full-blast, it didn't seem to help in the least. It wasn't the best time to go for a drive, but something about the dangerous road conditions always seemed to appease Kat.

Driving down an old road, Kat felt as though she was starting to finally calm down. She was finally getting what was going on with her every time she saw Dean. _He's just trying to make me something I'm not_, Kat decided to tell herself. But something inside her told her differently. Something told her that she loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe you should tell him before something else happens to you," replied a voice to the side of Kat.

Flicking her gaze to the side, she saw the man who was in the back seat almost two weeks ago, sitting next to her. "Lucifer, right?" Kat asked, trying to keep completely calm and drive steadily on the slippery road at the same time.

"Time to pull over," was all he said as he brought a hand up to the side of Kat's face, and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Her head pounded like someone smacked her with a truck, but Kat wasn't going to show visible signs of pain. With a firm, yet annoyed, look on her face, Kat's eyes flickered around the dark and wet room, finally landing on the man who sat across from her. "I hope your binds aren't hurting you, Katherine," smiled Lucifer as he walked over to her.

"Not one bit," Kat smiled back, her voice hard. "Actually, I think we should make them a bit tighter, that way I cant get up and kick your ass." Truth be told, Kat was really not enjoying the ropes that were slicing into her wrists. Her shoulders were tied to the back of a chair, her arms bound at the wrists behind the chair, and her ankles tied to the front two legs of the chair. Even if she were Superman, there'd be no way for Kat to get out of all the knots.

"I never would try to hurt you," Lucifer sighed, lighting a candle in the corner of the room. "I just needed you."

"For what, might I ask, you needed me for that you couldn't have just, I don't know, _asked _for?"

"I needed a way to get the Winchester boys here," Lucifer stated, keeping himself busy doing something behind her. "And since it seems the oldest one seems to follow you wherever you go…"

"Well, I guess your wrong, 'cause they ain't here." Kat didn't usually drop her proper grammar unless she was really angry or really stressed. So as soon as she realized 'ain't' crossed her lips, she wanted to roll her eyes at herself for being such an idiot for… whatever reason.

"I wouldn't me so sure about that," Lucifer laughed, standing and turning on an industrial light. It was almost blinding, and Kat had to blink a few times before the sudden brightness let her see again.

"Boo!" smiled Dean as he stood up from behind a box. "Sorry, I forgot to bring the beer for the party."

"Where's Sam?" Lucifer asked, a bit of disappointment showing.

Dean looked side to side, then raised his shoulders and replied, "Dunno. Not here apparently." Then he gave Lucifer a childish smile and came out from behind the box. "So, I got a game for you," he continued to ramble as he walked into the middle of the room, spinning a gun mindlessly around in his hand. "It's really fun. See, you stand where you are, Kat stays where she is, I move a bit closer to her, and then I say 'Cas! Now!'"

With that, Castiel flickered between Kat and Dean and placed a hand on each of them. Before Kat could say a word, they were in some hotel room.

"Where are we?" she asked as Dean started to cut the ropes off her.

"No thanks?" Dean asked as he finished with the last of the ropes. As soon as Kat stood, she slapped Dean hard across the face. "Ow," he said, dragging it out as he shifted his jaw from one side to the next. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass!" Kat yelled at him. She went so slap him again, but Dean grabbed her by the wrist in mid-swing.

"One," Dean said, staring straight into Kat's eyes, "you're going to stop hitting me. And two…"

He just let it hang in the air and Kat rolled her eyes and prompted, "'Two' what?"

"And two…" Dean continued to think. "I got nothin'."

Kat couldn't help but smile, and before she knew it, her lips were meeting Dean's and she remembered why she liked the idiot he was. They sat down on the bed behind Dean, then Kat broke away. "You really enjoy doing that, don't you?" he asked, irritated.

"Before we have an angel issue, where's Cas?" Kat asked, her eyes flickering around the room.

"Don't know," Dean replied, putting a hand behind Kat's head. "Don't care." Then he pushed her down into the bed and crashed his lips against her's.

* * *

**Because I didn't want to change the rating and get too much into detail on what they were doing… I'll let your imagination float around for a little while. ^_- **


	12. Chapter 12

"So why didn't she come back with you?" Lily asked once again as Cas walked around the small living room.

"Kat's safer where I left her," was all Castiel told the younger sister. Sam had left to go look for Kat, and was on his way back when the angel showed up. Now, Lily felt Cas was walking her through circles.

"And _where_ is that, exactly?"

"If I told you, then it'd be no longer a safe place," Cas replied in a very monotone voice.

Lily wanted to bash the angels head against a wall. She hated not getting straight answers. And since Jonathan had kept her up most of the night before, she was also exhausted. Rubbing her eyes and trying to keep her anger back, Lily tiredly sighed, "Cas, this _is_ my sister we're talking about."

"And Katherine is fine. She's with Dean."

"Unless she kills him first," Lily retorted. "Cas, Kat hates Dean at this moment in time."

Castiel looked up at Lily with a questioning gaze before he said, "When I left, she didn't seem to hate him. As far as I know, the two of them were lying in a bed about to-"

"Cas!" Lily exclaimed, throwing a pillow him. "_Way_ too much information! Just tell me my sister's ok."

"She will be."

With surprise, anger, and worry all mixed together, Lily asked, "Will be?"

* * *

Kat was lying in the bed wearing only Dean's shirt and her underwear. Casting a gaze at the man who laid beside her, she could see the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest. "I can't believe we just did that," she sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's so hard to believe about you and me having sex?" Dean asked. It sounded a bit like any normal conversation should have been.

"It's not that," Kat smiled, smacking him gently. "It's just… I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. Then you have to go and save me, and then we do _this_."

"Well," Dean said, rolling on his side and propping his head up on his arm. "This sort of things happen to every normal couple-"

"Neither one of us is 'normal couple' material, Dean," Kat said, looking back at him. "We're both way too messed up! And I'm still angry at you."

With a surprised look, he asked, "And what did I do again?"

"Don't play the innocent idiot. You know I'm angry about the money issue you have."

Dean lifted his shoulders lazily and let them drop. "I'll get over it."

"Oh, will you?" Kat asked with disbelief.

Then, with a smile, Dean rolled on top of Kat and started to kiss her. Every time his lips left her's, Dean managed to complete the sentence, "Yes, I will. And I still love you."

Kat kissed him back, then pushed him back and said, "You're not off the hook yet."

Dean smiled a devilish smile and asked, "What comes with being on this said hook?"

"You have a dirty mind, Winchester," Kat laughed sitting up in the bed and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Hm, I know. You love it."

"Hm, maybe," she smiled, staring down at him. "We'll see." Then it occurred to Kat that she really had no idea where she was.

After asking Dean where they were, he rubbed his eyes and replied, "No clue. Cas wouldn't tell me."

"You let an unemployed angel hide you somewhere you don't know?" Kat asked, faking an appalled face.

"Would you rather I trusted Zac instead? Cause that would go over great. We'd have angels on our asses instead of just Lucifer."

"Thanks to Katherine, know you do," said a voice from the corner of the room. With a quick turn, Kat saw a man dressed in office attire standing in the room. And with a wicked smile, he snapped his fingers and everything changed.

Kat was standing alone with the angel in a white, Victorian-looking room. Dean was nowhere in sight, and Kat was getting very angry. She knew of Zachariah, but that was the first time she's ever met him.

"Where's Dean," she demanded when her eyes rested on the angel.

"Without you, I would have never been able to find him," Zach smiled as he walked around the table that was separating them.

"Ok, great," Kat said, taking a few steps to even the distance between them. "I'll ask you again. Where the hell is Dean?"

"He's fine," he replied, brushing off the question. "It's a good thing he couldn't stay away from you. Now the prophecy about you is over. _You_ split the Winchesters up. Now, how 'bout we get you some clothes?"

Kat didn't even care that she was standing in a room with only Dean's shirt and her panties on. She wouldn't have cared if she were naked. Ok, maybe a little. But at that moment in time, Kat really wanted to rip the angel's head right off. "No clothes. Dean. Fix this," she huffed out, trying to hold her rage back.

"I see why Dean's attracted to you," Zach said with a smile. "Just like him, you are."

"Swear to God, I'm going to kill you!"

"Can't," Zach smiled, all too happy with himself. "Angel. Now, I've got some… business to take care of." Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Kat looked around the room, hoping she could find him somewhere; hiding in the corners, under the table, behind the curtains. He wasn't. Trying really hard not to throw something and curse out and say something terrible, Kat balled her fists and yelled, "Damn it!"

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. If you haven't already heard on my profile, my computer died. I can access the website through my phone, but I can't post anything. I can sometimes update my profile, so check there or email the link that's on my profile to see how it's coming along or if you just can't wait till the next chapter to be posted. I'll try to get more in soon!!!**

**-Emie ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

After walking around the room dozens of times, Kat was starting to get fed up with what she found. Nothing. No doors, no windows, no escape. Kat was about to staart tearing her hair out when she noticed the small cell phone sitting on the table. Carefully, Kat went over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Where are you?" Castiel demanded from the other end of the phone.

Kat let out a sigh of relief. Shw finally found an escape. "I have no idea," she replied, looking around the room. "Zachariah showed up and he stuck me in some room and I have no clue where Dean is."

There was a pause one the other side before Cas asked, "And wheere are you?"

Kat wanted to slam her head against the hard marble table. Sometimes it amazed her how Cas wasn't intuned to normal human mannerism. "Cas, listen to me when I talk. I have no idea where I am. Its some kind of Victorian-styled room. White, clean... boring."

"Here?" Cas asked from directly behind Katherine.

Kat almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice behind her. "Cas! Next time, don't sneak up on someone!" she exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

Cas' eyes drifted up and down Kat's body, then he asked, "Where are your clothes?"

"motelroom, smart-ass!" Kat yelled, walking over to him. "Want to take me home now?"

***********

Dean pacexd around the room, wanting to really hit someone. When Zach showed up, Dean had almost punched him square in the jaw. Stopping momentarily from his pacing, Dean asked, "Where's Kat?"

"She's safe and happy," Zach replied, smuggly. "Well, maybe minus the happy."

Getting right up into his face Dean said in a low and menacing voice, "I swear if you hurt Kat at all, I'll kill you."

"Not the first time I heard that today," Zach replied walking away from Dean. "You know, if you say yes to Michael, Kat will go free."

"No," Dean stated in a hard tone.

"Fine," Zach said as he walked further away. "i'll just go tell Kat that she's stuck here forever."

Dean couldn't do that to Kat. He couldn't let her suffer for what he was doing. So before Zach could take another step, Dean called, "Wait." 


	14. Chapter 14

In a box deep within Kat's closet hid all of Kat's past life: guns, knives, IDs. It was a whole knew world inside that box, and It was one she had put away for good. But after Kat had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tubetop, she found herself digging through the box and filling a duffle bag with different weapons.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Lily asked as she walked into her room and sat down on Kat's bed.

Cocking a gun and examining it, Kat stood and placed the bag pn her bed. "I'm going after Zach."

Lily was taken aback. She didn't expect Kat to go head-on with an angel. Though, her sister _was_ crazy. "You just got back," Lily tried to reason as she followed Kat out of the bedroom. "And what makes you think you can find Dean if Cas is having issues?"

Kat stopped momentarily and smiled at her little sister. "Cause I'm amazing."

"You're _not_ that amazing," Lily retorted, walking into the livingroom. Sam watched as the two sisters fought, refusing to take sides. "And what if you get hurt?" Lily continued, sounding more like the responsible one. "Or if Lucifer finds you?"

"I'll ne fine," Kat said as she slipped her feet into her sneakers. "I'm going with Sam. And, last time I checked, I've been hunting for like 7 years."

"Not against angels, you haven't!"

Finally having to pull himself into the conversation, Sam said in a calm manner, "Lily, I promise nothing will happen to Kat."

"Yeah, the last time Kat went anywhere she got kidnapped."

"Speaking of that," Kat said as she stood and slipped on her tight leather jacket, "where's my car?"

"It's infront od the building," Sam replied, "Completely fine too," he added, remembering that she was just like Dean with her Mustang.

"Awesome," Kat said as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"You guys are seriously going?!" Lily exclaimed as Sam opened the door.

"Yes," they both answered at once.

"Fine." Lily said as she walked towards Jonathan's room. "Then I'm coming."

"No," Kat said instently.

Lily turned and looked at Kat with a smile on her face. "Ok, one, that was the most Dean-like thing you've ever said. Two, you need me, and there's no way your stopping me." With that, Lily hdeared in the baby's room, no doubt getting him ready to drop him off at the babysitter's. Even though Kat was angry on the inside, she did have to admit that Lily was turning into Kat, and that brought a smile to the older sister's face. 


	15. Chapter 15

The windshield wipers swished at full speed as Kat drove her car through the dark streets. They had been searching for any sign of where Dean could be, and every time it ended up being nothing. With Lily sitting in the passenger's seat, she type away on the computer that sat on her lap. The lucky co-pilot. "Take a left here," she said as she pointed at a dark road. Kat turned. "We've been driving for hours and we found nothing on Dean or Zach yet."

Nodding her head and keeping her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her, Kat replied, "I'm not giving up yet, Lil. Not yet."

"Right turn here," Lily instructed. "And I'm not saying you have to, but maybe we should backtrack. Go see if Sam has any leads."

Kat knew exactly where Sam was; nowhere. He had to be stuck in the exact area that the Wittmer sisters were. With a quick glance at Lily, Kat whispered, "Half hour more."

Almost on cue, Kat's phone ring, and she didn't have to say anything. Cas didn't even give Kat the chance as he said, "_Found him_."

* * *

"Wait," Dean called after Zach, taking a deep breath as he thought about what he was about to say. "You have to promise me nothing will happen to Sam or Kat. Ever."

With a smile, Zach replied, "Done. Now all you have to do is say the magic words, and Kat goes free."

"Oh. I wasn't supposed to leave?" Kat asked as she walked into the room, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "My bad."

Zach looked wildly around the room as Lily and Sam walked into the room behind Kat. He looked surprised and lost as the three hunters stood in the room, Sam and Lily each holding a crossbow. "How did you get out?"

"Hm, you could say I have friends in high places," Kat smiled back, sounding so nice that it was scary.

"And backup," Zach observed.

"Looks that way," Lily commented as she took a step closer, and at the same time, Sam demanded, "Let Dean go!"

Zach's eyes caught Sam's and the angel smiled wickedly at the hunter. "Hey, Sammy. Nice to see ya. Last time I saw ya, you were dying, right?"

"Don't call me 'Sammy'," Sam replied sternly, his eyes flickering to Dean.

"And what if I do?" Zach asked, walking right up to Sam.

"Then I send you right back to Heaven." It was Dean's turn to draw all the attention to himself. During the commotion, Kat had walked over to Dean and slipped him a knife, which he used to cut himself and drew the symbol on the wall. With a smile, Dean sent Zach screaming from the room.

An arm grabbed Kat by the waist, and Dean pulled her close to him. "Are you ok?" he asked, burying his face in her hair as he held her.

"Yeah, I guess," Kat replied with a smile, pulling away from him. Her eyes drifted up and down Dean, and she realized he was fully dressed. In his normal clothes, none the less. "Wait, you got clothes? _I_didn't get clothes!!" It amused Kat a bit to actually be complaining, especially since she was offered a change of clothes.

Dean stared down at Kat with a confused expression. "You're complaining about clothes?"

"Ignore her," Lily said, walking up to them. She stopped next to Kat and pushed her sister playfully. "She missed you."

With a cocky smile, Dean turned his gaze to Kat. "Did ya now?" he asked.

Kat shifted her eyes around the room, before nodding her head and casually raising her shoulders. "I guess," she finally said, before quickly adding, "But only a bit!"

"I'll take that," Dean chuckled. Then he looked at Sam, who was dangling the keys to the Impala between two fingers. "You drove my car? If there's _one_ scratch on her, I'll kill you."

* * *

**You want to know something weird? When I wrote the last three chapters, it was before the newest episode of Supernatural was aired. And now that I'm writing them on the computer after I watched the new episode, I realized how close they were. It was a bit creepy.**


	16. Chapter 16

After all the raim from the night before, the courtyard behind the apartment was fairly dry, the sky was clear, and everything seemed peaceful. Katherine sat on one of the swings and slowly rocked back and forth. The past 24 hours seemed like a crazy nightmare, but the rope-burns on her wrists was a reminder to her what really had happened.

Dean and Sam intended to leave this morning, but it was already 8 in the morning, and while Kat sat outside, she was sure the boys were dead asleep. It was typical for them to sleep well past noon, and so when Dean called Kat's name from the gate, she nearly fell off the swing.

A small chuckle escaped from Dean's lips as he walked over to Kat, handing her a cup of coffee. "Getting jumpy, I see," he stated. "Out of practice, Kat."

"Very funny," Kat replied sarcastically. "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's not _that_ early."

Kat glared at him over the cup. "Early enough for _you_." Kat placed the cup on the ground and leaned back in the swing. "Seriously, though. Why are you awake so early?"

As Kat stood, Dean walked closer to her until they were standing mere inches apart. She always forgot how much Dean was taller than her until he stood staring down at her. "When I said I wanted to leave early, I wasn't kidding," he whispered, a hand grazing Kat's waist. "The sooner we put some distance between us and this town, the sooner you and Lily are safe again."

Kat shook her head, diverting her eyes to the ground at her feet. "That's a stupid reason, and you know it," she sighed. She knew Dean wasn't one to run away from a hunt. "Tell me the truth, Dean."

"What if that _is_ my reason?" Dean asked, defensively.

Kat's eyes were still diverted, staring at something that wasn't there. "Tell me the truth, Dean," she whispered, repeating herself. "Tell me you don't want to be here with me."

No sooner had the worlds left her mouth, two ands cupped Kat's face, forcing her to look at Dean's hazel eyes. "Is that what you _really_ think?" he asked, his expression soft. When Kat didn't reply, he continued, "If I could, you know I would stay with you, Katherine. There isn't anything I wamt more than to actually stay here. But I have to go."

"No, you don't," Kat sighed, pulling away from Dean and walthe opposite side of the yard. "I'm not saying to give up your life. But I cant go a year and see you for only a week every year! Its not fair to me or anyone, Dean. And I'm well aware that you cant have a normal life. And if you leave, I promise you that you wont find me next time."

Kat watched as Dean's face changed as the information she just told him sunk in. None of what she said was what she wanted, but Kat could never live through what happened the previous week.

A slam from a cardoor caused them to jump. Sam walked into the courtyard moments later, completely unaware of what was happening between Kat and Dean.**to be cont.**


	17. Chapter 17

**sory for the sudden end of last chapter**

"Car's packed," Sam said as he walked into the yard. "Ready to leave?" Dean's eyes flickered from Sam's face to Kat's, and Kat was hoping he wouldn't leave. She had no clue what he would say, and when he took a deep breath to speak, Kat held her own.

"Ok, Sammy," Dean said, avoiding Kat's eyes.

Her heart fell in her chest, and Kat found it hard to breath as Dean walked up ti Kat, placed a hand on the side of her face, and kissed her head. "I have to do what is best for your new life," he whispered before he walked past her. Behind her, Kat heard the Impala start up and slowly pull away. For a few minutes, the only thing Kat could do was stand there and stare out into space. But that wouldnt help anyone. There was only one way Kat could make herself get over him.

**********

_**Two months later...**_

_"Katherine, are you ever planning on coming home?"_ Lily's voice asked on one message. _"Can you at least tell me where you are? I'm getting worried,"_ stated another. The final was recorded in a scared tone. _"Kat, please come home. It's my birthday, and I'm spending it alone. You've never left me on my birthday."_ How could Kat tell Lily she was in Montana, sitting in a cheap motal room looking for a windigo? There was no way she could face her. Kat was sure to get her solitary life back, even if it meant cutting all ties.

As Kat walked into the local police station, she pulled out an FBI badge and flashed it to the girl at the desk. "I'm Agent Monrow. I have some questions about the missing persons thats been happening around here."

"What does the Feds want with missing persons?" asked the small girl from behind the desk, obviously wanting somewhere else to be.

Looking over her sunglasses, Kat stated,"Because we do." The officer didnt say anything else, and went and got the files. Kat had been using that attitude toward everyone she met, and that was a big reason why she didnt talk to Lily.

The files revealed exactly what Kat expected. All the people went missing in the same area, firming up her idea that this was a windigo. That night, as she was throwing some lighters and hairspray cans into her bag, Kat had a good idea that she was in way over her head. She knew she shouldn't be going in alone, but as she walked toward the cave system, Kat could careless.

The tubbel smelt moldy and stale as she walked inside the echoing area. Water dripped from different areas as the natural light faded away. Soon, Kat was alone in a light-swallowing darkness even her flashlight couldn't penatrate. And when Kat was sure she was good and lost, thats when the snarling began.

Kat never had a chance of grabbing a lighter as it's arm swung at her, throwing her against the rock wall. The next thing Kat felt was two hands against her face as she laid against the dew covered grass. But she couldnt make out who he was. 


	18. Chapter 18

****

I understand the last few chapters have been short. My phone cant withstand typing much, I guess.

* * *

Kat woke up in an unfamiliar motel room with the world's worst headache. Her arm was stiff and she wanted a large bottle of Advil and a hot shower. But mostly, she wanted to know how she got here from the caves.

The last thing that Kat remembered was the windigo throwing her against the wall. The rockface had rendered her unconcious, but from the stiffness of her shoulders and the bruising she could feel all over her body, she knew that she must have been dragged along the rocks; or worse.

The lights flashed on overhead of the bed, washing the room in a bright, blinding light. Kat wanted to flinch from the light, but she found herself denying the pain and sitting straight up in the bed. "Morning, sunshine," stated a voice from somewhere across the room. _Stupid mistake,_ Kat thought, realizing that she should have realized there was a some stranger in the room. "How's the headache?"

When the man moved closer to Kat and her eyes refocused, she saw the mystery man's identity. "Dean?"

"The one and only," he smiled. Directly after that comment, Kat picked up the bedside phone and threw it directly at Dean's head, missing only fractionally and it hitting him in the shoulder. "What the hell was _that_ for?" he asked after he shook off the pain in his shoulder.

"Do you seriously not know?" Kat laughed, angry and wanting to do far worse to him. "Are you seriously that much of an idiot? Dean, last time I saw you I told you I never wanted to see you again! Guess what? _I can see you! _And you should be happy that all I threw at you was a stupid phone and not a knife or a truck!"

Dean's eyebrows were slightly raised as he sat down on the bed and looked at Kat, partially bored. "Are you done?"

Exasperated, Kat took a hard, deep breath, ready to yell at Dean again, but then she realized that she actually was done yelling at him. For now. "Good," Dean replied, leaning closer to Kat and reaching towards her face. "Now will you let me make sure your not about to die right here in the motel room?"

Kat complied, letting Dean place his hand gently on her face and shift her head to the side. Sudden pain shot through her neck when his hand drifted across a very sour spot on her neck, causing her to gasp out a bit. "Sorry," he whispered, moving his hand further down. "Wanted to make sure that was as bad as it looks. It is."

"What is it?" Kat asked, trying to turn her head around to see what Dean was talking about.

Her head was turned back foward as Dean grabbed what apeared to be a washcloth and placed it on her neck. "Nasty looking bruise. Bet it's where you hit the rock that made you fall unconsious."

Kat nodded her head, but then realized exactly what Dean said. "How did you know that happened?" she demanded. "How did you know I was even here?"

This time, Dean was left stammering. It was a rare ocassion where Kat had cought him so off-guard that she actually had the upper-hand in an argument. After staring into Kat's killer glare, he replied, "Lily called Sam. Told him you went missing."

"And since when did you care that much about me?" she asked. Once the word's had left her mouth, though, she realized that it wasn't true. And Kat saw the hurt look on Dean's face.

He stood and crossed the room, looked out the window, then leaned against the table. "Kat, have you ever stopped to think about anything except how to protect yourself? Ever? You do a great job at protecting people who help you, but when shit hit the fan, you get up and leave."

"Excuse me?" Kat asked, standing up and resting a hand on the bedside table or surport. "_I'm _not the one who runs away from my problems. Last time I checked, you aren't so great at dealing with your own emotions. At least I leave for the better of my sister. I bet you'd leave Sam if he ever did something and not really care if he was in harm's way or not."

"You don't get to make those kind of accusations against me, Kat," he yelled back. "If anything, you're just as bad as me." Kat couldn't help but just glare at him, even as he continued to yell and scream. She didn't hear anything he said except for the buzzing in her ears from her headache. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked after he realized that Kat was staring in the opposite direction.

"Yes," she lied. Dean walked right up to Kat and placed his chest against her body, then looked stragiht down at her. "I was completely listening."

Dean smirked, then whispered, "Lyer," as a hand reached up to stroke the side of her face. Kat knew what Dean was thinking before he even did it, so when Dean started to kiss her, Kat had already pushed away.

"You don't get to play that game," she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"And why not?"

When her eyes met his, a tear rolled down Kat's cheek. "Because I can't go through the motions of you again."


	19. Chapter 19

Kat leaned against the sink in the motel's bathroom and examined her face closely. A large bruise stretched from the back of her neck to the left, upper-half of her cheek, and a cut that stretched down her right forearm was now bandaged tightly with gauze. Her left shoulder was dislocated for the second time in her life, and yet, all Kat really wanted to do was leave this stupid motel.

Being deemed temporary hostage, Dean had called Sam to go out and get Kat's car and stuff. Until he returned, Dean was going to force Kat to go back to Lily, even if he had to drag her there himself.

That's why Kat had been in the bathroom for almost _two_ hours. It avoided the need for her to _see_ Dean, and it gave her time to think. Sure, she felt bad for leaving Lily all summer long, and she should have been more adult of the situation at hand, but Kat had things to do. She still needed to be herself. That's why Kat left. She needed to find herself again.

"Are you planning on living in there?" Dean called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Kat replied without any emotion.

Almost instantly, the door creaked from being under pressure. Kat sat down on the side of the tub and watched as the door flew open. In two strides, Dean was standing directly in front of Kat, who was nonchalantly staring back at him. "Door wasn't lock," she stated. "You didn't have to go and kick the door open. Now you'll have to pay for it."

"Come on, Kat," Dean groaned, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back into the room. A bag sat on one of the beds, and Sam was standing by the front door, ready to leave.

Forcefully, Dean pushed Kat down onto the bed and gripped her shoulders tightly. "This is going to hurt," he stated simply.

"What are you going to-" was all Kat could get out before Dean shifted her shoulder back into place.

Kat collapsed forward, all the air rushing out of her lungs and her head falling into Dean's chest. "Oh, God! OW!" she exclaimed when she finally found enough air.

"Didn't she dislocate her other shoulder in the car accident?" Sam asked as he shifted his weight by the door.

Kat felt Dean's body shift as he shook his head. "No, it was this one," he replied, softly, as she picked Kat up and walked out the door.

"Excuse you!" she exclaimed, kicking her legs down and taking a few steps away once she was on the ground. "What makes you think I _need_ you to take care of me?"

"Since I _know_ that as soon as you get in your car, you're running," Dean replied, the soft tone gone and anger replacing it.

With an angry scoff, Kat turned on her heels and stalked off toward her car. Once inside, she slammed the car door shut and threw her head against the leather seat. Her car started instantly and she had the radio blasting as she found herself driving down the dark highway.

* * *

The whole car-ride, Kat ignored the pair of headlights that followed her for the twenty-nine hour, nonstop, trip. The only times the car wasn't running was to get gas or so that Kat could stretch her legs. Even then, the black Impala would sit idol next to the cherry red Mustang.

By the time Kat reached her apartment in New Jersey, she was stiff, exhausted, and in need of some coffee. Waiting on the front steps was a rather tall boy that Kat hadn't seen since last summer.

"She's not happy with you. At all," the guy said as Kat walked past him to the door.

"So I've heard, Kyle," Kat replied, well aware of the two people trailing her.

Upstairs, everything was the same. And when Kat saw Lily walk out of a bedroom with a shoe in hand, she was prepared when it flew through the air and toward her head. "You don't eve call?" Lily asked in a scarily calm tone. "When you do things like that, I call _them_."

Behind Kat stood the two brothers, she knew, and she didn't really care. "I would have come home when the job was done."

"And you almost died, Katherine!" Lily finally yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You nearly died, and if you did, then I would have been left alone! _You_ would have left me alone."

"Lily," Kat whispered as she approached her sister. "I'm not leaving you, even if I run away for a little while. I'll come back."

"Would you have come home unless Dean offered to go and get you?" Lily asked, folding her arms around her chest.

"I was coming- Wait, you didn't ask him to?"

Lily shook her head and watched her feet as she shuffled them. "I called him to see if he saw you. That's when he offered to find you."

"'Offered'?" Sam laughed from where he stood. "Dean practically demanded that you let him find her."

Kat slowly turned her body and looked over her shoulder at the boys that stood behind her. "You seriously wanted to find me?" she asked, her eyes locking with Dean's.

"Yeah, well…" he stumbled over his words. "Just because you're a bitch doesn't mean I have to be a dick." A smile crept across Kat's lips, and before she could say anything, Dean stated. "Okay, enough with the chick-flick moment!"

* * *

**Could Dean slowly be creeping up on Kat's good-graces again?? ^_^ Maybe... Well, this may get your hopes up. As for my computer still not working, I'll be writing my fanfictions in notebooks and typing them up whenever I get a computer at hand. This way, instead of waiting weeks for maybe one or two chapters, you'll atleast get maybe three or four. And as finals and summer break creep up, the more time I'll have to write during class. -_^**


	20. Chapter 20

Pasta boiled in a pot, the table was completely set, everyone was in the living room watching some sport, and Kat sat on her bed with a beer in her hand. This was her attempt of at making up for Lily's birthday, so she was happy to comply to her sister's wishes. That didn't mean Kat had to like the fact that Sam and Dean were invited, by Lily, to stay for the night. Kyle, Lily's boyfriend, was one thing since he was planning to stay for the summer so he could see his son. But Kat couldn't handle seeing Sam and Dean. Sam, she had no issue with, but Dean she couldn't stand. She was ready for him to leave, and Kat was ready to forget everything from the point where Lily stepped out in front of an Impala.

Kat looked at the pictures of her parents on the dresser in front of her bed. Everything in her life was easier before she had to act like the parent. It amazed Kat how they were able to raise two girls with the jobs they had. _Maybe that's how they did it_, Kat wondered. _They didn't need to worry about what goes bump in the night._

"Hey," Dean said as he knocked on Kat's door. "Lily wants to know how much cheese goes in the ziti."

With a laugh and a shake of her head, Kat replied, "She should know. It's her recipe." After seeing the confused look that crossed the hunter's face, Kat explained, "Lily sent you here because she wants us to talk."

Dean looked down the hallway, then walked over to Kat and sat next to her on the bed. "Your sister is an evil mastermind, isn't she?"

"Yep," was Kat's reply as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well, since you know so much about her evil plans," Dean continued, "what does she want us to talk about?"

With a deep sigh, Kat looked up at the ceiling, trying to find answers that never hid up there. "If I know Lily… She's trying to get us to stop being asses to each other."

"And is it working?" Dean asked back.

"You tell me," Kat laughed in return, her gaze focused on the empty bottle in her hand.

A larger hand covered her grasp and took the bottle from her. Kat's gaze stayed fixed on the empty place where the bottle had been, even after her body had been slightly shifted. And then her face was forced to look at Dean's. Before Kat new it, his lips were pressing against her's and Kat was kissing him back.

She didn't know how much time had passed since they first started, but when Lily walked into the bedroom, Dean was laying on top of Kat with his hand pressed against her stomach.

"Minor alert!" Lily yelled with a broad smile on her face. Kat sat up straight and Dean crashed onto the floor. "Dinner's served," Lily smiled as she walked back down the hallway.

* * *

Lily sat next to Kyle with the baby between them, and Sam and Dean sat on either side of Kat. Dean's hand, though, never left Kat's thigh, and she figured it was his way of saying he wasn't leaving. But even she knew it wouldn't be stay like that for long.

"So, Kyle," Sam asked, trying to start some kind of small talk. "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"I just graduated high school," was the younger boy's response. "And I was accepted into Princeton so I'll be able to hang here more often."

Dean snorted a laugh as he shoved more food into his mouth. "I never went to college, and look at how good my life turned out."

"You're a mechanic, aren't you?" Kyle asked with confusion. Kat just stared at Lily and had a mental conversation with her.

Kat: _You haven't told him?_

Lily: _When would I have had the time? While you were missing or while I was taking care of a baby?_

Kat: _I think it's time you two had 'the talk.'_

"Do you need to make everything sound so creepy?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but Kat couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Kat and Dean sat outside on the front steps of the apartment building, a beer in their hands and a smile on each of their faces. "So you seriously have been doing some crazy stuff, haven't ya?" she asked, taking a sip of her beer as her eyes followed a car that passed in front of her.

"Yeah, Sam and I have been hunting down the four horsemen of the apocolypse. We've got two of them already, but so far that's it." Dean pushed Kat's shoulder before he continued, "So what about you? Besides that wendigo that you were after, what else have you've done?"

She tried to avoid the question by taking a sip of her beer, but it wasn't going to happen. Kat liked to brag a bit herself. "So I went after a witch that was abducting some kids in Texas. No big deal. And all the kids survived. And then I went after a vampire nest."

"Really?" Dean asked with genuine surprise. "In two months you did that? Been busy."

The conversation dropped between the two of them again. It was weird, in Kat's opinion, that everything was slowly turning back to normal, but Kat knew that it wasn't going to be like that for long. And she had to ask the question. "So how long are you planning on staying here, Dean? I know you're going to leave. You've got stuff to do."

He just looked at her like she had five heads. "Are you trying to creep the crap out of me or do you just enjoy figuring out my plans?"

"So you are leaving."

Choosing his words carefully, Dean nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, we are." Kat's eyes drifted down to the beer in her hands as she listened to Dean continued. "But we can't sit here and do nothing while there's an apocolypse going on. And one that's all our faults."

"I get that," Kat replied, nodding her head. "And that's why I'm not going to bitch at you for leaving."

"Seriously?"

With a smile, Kat replied, "Seriously."

"You're not going to go crazy psycho-bitch again, are you?"

"No, Dean. I promise I wont."

* * *

**Getting towards the end of this fanfic. I'm so ready to start the next one (yes there's a next one) and have the Wittmers do some more exciting things. And yes, I know this one was short, but I promise the next one will be longer**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope everyone is enjoying the supernatural break. I'm not. lol.**

* * *

Kat had promised not to go crazy, and so she was planning on staying fine. What she wasn't planning on was _Lily_ going psycho on her. Being pinned in her bedroom the next morning with a red-faced, angry sister, Kat sat and listened to Lily yell at her. "You go crazy for like a year over Dean leaving, and _now_ you decide not to care? I mean, come on! You are freaking crazy with the mood changes. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"More than 100% positive, Lily," Kat sighed. She couldn't understand why her sister wasn't excepting the fact that Kat was over Dean. Maybe it wasn't something that Kat herself could ever truly be over, but it was progress. "Are we done with this intervention."

"It's not an intervention," Lily said. "It's more of a psychotherapy session." She stepped over to the bed in Kat's room and sat down next to her older sister. "I'm just worried you're going to freak out again. You may turn out to be one of those crazy cat ladies who stays in her house for all of eternity and never gets married."

"Ok, one, I'll _never _stay at home for an eternity," Kat stated straight off the bat. "Two, I'll get married eventually. And three... I'm more of a dog person." Lily started at Kat like she was loosing some marbles, but eventually started to laugh. Seeing Lily laugh made Kat start laughing as well, and eventually both of the sisters were lying on the bed laughing their butts off.

* * *

Dean closed the trunk of his Impala and leaned against the side next to Kat as he waited for Sam to get downstairs so they could leave. "So you promise to call when whatever the hell you're going up against is over?" Kat asked. No one would tell her what exactly it was that Sam and Dean were planning on doing, and she knew it wasn't something entirely too smart. But she had to let them do it their way, even if she _really_ wanted to know.

"If it helps you sleep at night," Dean replied, giving Kat a cheeky smile, "then I _promise_ to call you."

The smile was returned with a glare and the comment, "You're not going to remember. You barely remember to actually fall asleep as it is."

"I can sleep," Dean stated as he followed Kat, who was heading towards Sam and Lily as they walked out of the apartment.

"And when you can't it involves some Jack," Kat laughed back.

"Don't worry," Sam said, interrupting the two before something really out of hand starts. "_I _promise to call you guys once everything settles down." That was something Kat could believe. If there was ever a person she needed to keep their word, it was usually Sam.

With the final goodbyes, the two brothers got into the car and opened the windows, AC/DC already blasting from the speakers. The black '67 Impala pulled onto the road and turned down the road that would lead them to the highway.

And as the two girls headed back to the apartment, Kat noticed Lily's soft giggles. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, holding the door open for the now hysterical girl.

"The last time they _really _left. When we lived in Connecticut." When Lily saw Kat's confused eyes, she sighed, "Come on! You have to admit that this seems to be exactly the same. Kinda like de ja'vous."

A baby cry came from the top floor, and the girls could hear rustling and a soft talking of Lily's boyfriend trying to calm the baby down. "Well," Kat smiled as the girls started to take the stairs two at a time. "It no longer seems like de ja'vous, now does it?"

"Deffinitly not."

* * *

**Well, that was the final real chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue. Should happen in about... 5 minutes. ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23EpilogueAuthor's Note

**I hope everyone enjoyed this section of _The Kat Wittmer Series. _I certianly had fun writing it when I could. Be sure to look for the next one, which will be called, "Black Moon Rises on a New Day." Without further commenting, the finale of _Same Past, Same Story, A New Life._**

* * *

_**-1 month later-**  
_Soft music played throughout the small apartment as boxes were packed and got ready to be shipped down to Texas. Kat was lucky enough to have found a nice sized one-floor house in a suburbain town an hour outside of Dallas. The fresh air and the new property would give plenty of time to keep a smile on her face, expecially since she'd have time to access the local college there and still be able to hunt some times.

The phone rang and Lily, who was feeding Johnathan in the kitchen, went and answered it while Kat kept placing DVDs in alphabetical order in a box. "Hello," she heard Lily answer from the opposite side of the apartment. "No, this is her sister. Who's calling?" The pause was short, and when Lily poked her head out of the kitchen, Kat was ready to recieve the phone from Lily.

"Hello?" Kat asked as she pulled some glasses out of the cabinates to wrap and pack them.

_"Is this Kat Wittmer?"_ asked the old voice from the other end. It was hard and tinted with a bit of a western accent.

"Yes, this is she. Who's calling?" Kat asked, rinsing off a glass and begining to wrap it.

_"Bobby Singer. I'm a friend of the Winchester boys."_ A long pause followed, and Kat started to think they lost the connection till Bobby continued with, _"Look, something happened that Dean didn't feel like telling you, but after hearing them boys talk about you, I felt like you should know."_

"And that was..." Kat asked as she grabbed another glass and began the proccess of cleaning it again.

_"Sam's dead,"_ was the only thing he said, and as soon as the word 'dead' left the reciever of the phone, Kat was frozen.

The phone slipped from where she held it on her shoulder and slammed against the floor. Lily called Kat's name, and when Kat never replied back, she went and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Kat?" Lily asked again. As soon as Kat's eyes locked with her sister's, though, the glass in her hand slipped and fell to the floor, where it shattered into pieces.

* * *

**Yup. That's how it really ends. Bet you're all going to be excited for _Black Moon Rises._ ^_^ As always, you know how to reach me. And I'd also like to say that Samgirl19 has written a really good first fanfic. I'm only on the 4th chapter, but it's already a lot better than my first one. *flash back to _Transformers _and_ Rainbow Six_'s beginning* Still makes me cringe. Anyway, it's really good and I'm proud of her for going out and finding a following on her writing. It's not an easy thing and it's a scary process to go and figure out if someone's going to like it. So, again, congrats to Samgirl19 for getting her stuff out there and getting her own followers. **

**See you all on the flip side! Like on _Meet Your Brothers_. **


	24. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**Dark Moon Rises on a New Day is now up! It's ID number is 6075966! Check out what's going on next! First chapter is already posted..**


End file.
